


imperfections

by prettypinktrixie



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Drinking to Cope, F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, Not Beta Read, Projection Of My Own Problems, Trixie Can’t Cope, Trixie Has A Few Problems, Uhhh I Love BenDeLaCreme, We Die Like Men, smut mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypinktrixie/pseuds/prettypinktrixie
Summary: Trixie and Violet were close friends, while Trixie and Katya were dating. She finds out Katya is cheating and decides to go cope at at bar, but meets some interesting people.
Relationships: BenDeLaCreme/Jinkx Monsoon, BenDeLaCreme/Jinx Moonsoon/Trixie Mattel, BenDeLaCreme/Trixie Mattel, Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova, Violet Chachki/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	imperfections

**Author's Note:**

> I AM A SIMP FOR BENDELACREME OKAY SHE DESERVES EVERYTHING AND MORE! also i kinda ship bendelacreme and trixie mattel but let’s not discuss it!
> 
> i wanted to say to you guys that “You’re A Winner, Baby!” is on a pause. it’s harder to write than i had expected, but it will be updated at some point, just... not right now. again, i apologize but i am posting one shots out the ass right now. perhaps a story will chapters can come out soon.
> 
> i love y’all!

𝙄𝙉𝘾𝙊𝙈𝙄𝙉𝙂 𝘾𝘼𝙇𝙇 𝙁𝙍𝙊𝙈 𝙑𝙄𝙊𝙇𝙀𝙏 𝘾𝙃𝘼𝘾𝙆𝙄

Her brown optics glared at Katya’s phone, vibrating on the table. It didn’t take long for her anger to internalize, become vicious with anger and jealousy. Katya came running from the kitchen, narrowly avoiding their sleeping cat. Her boney phalanges snatched the phone from the glass table and she coos into the phone, something that makes the other blonde shiver. Their conversation topic is unbeknownst to Trixie, but she can infer that it’s one Katya won’t tell her about.

She stands from the couch and heads towards the door, slipping her white heels on and grabbing her pink purse. She slams the door on the way out, storming out of the apartment complex as fast as her long legs would take her. 

𝙏𝙀𝙓𝙏 𝙁𝙍𝙊𝙈 𝙋𝙀𝘼𝙍𝙇 

She doesn’t want to check it. Pearl was the one who texted her the video, who had been comforting her. Trixie didn’t find herself attracted to Pearl, neither did Pearl to Trixie. They were both experiencing heartbreak together, as Pearl was with Violet as the video was released. She opens her phone, only to be told that Violet had asked Katya to meet up with her.

Her heart breaks, it hurts. The street-lights outside flicker, the asphalt feels more broken under her heels than it had before. She waits for a cab to pass by, drive past her pink fantasy on the side of the road. Soon enough, she was sitting in the back of the cab, going to the bar on 22nd, while Katya and she were on 67th. Her favorite was on Whitnall, but if she went there, Katya would’ve known where to look.

𝙏𝙀𝙓𝙏 𝙁𝙍𝙊𝙈 𝙆𝘼𝙏𝙔𝘼

She ignores the text, shutting her phone off, and throwing it into her bag. She thanks the man, giving him 30 dollars and getting out of the cab. Her white heels stomp through puddles, ignoring the way that it was going to soak through later. Trixie walks into the bar, immediately sitting at the wooden counter, propping her elbows up. 

She orders a screwdriver, drinking it easily with sorrow. Being in pain always made drinking easier, that’s what she had been taught. Her lips taste like liquor when she’s finished. There’s a lingering taste in her throat, it makes her cough. The cigarette smoke when Katya smoke did the same, but she would ignore it because she loved being around Katya. The thought made her order more drinks until she was sitting alone and buzzing alone. 

“Treasure, you look so sad.”

The voice was serene, a low pitch. A woman with dark inky hair that fell down to her shoulders in curls, with a fur coat atop her shoulders.

“I… I am.”

The truth is hard to swallow on Trixie’s part, going to curl a strand of her already curly hair.

“I’m so sorry to hear. Would you like to come sit with my wife and I?”

Trixie wanted to slam her head on the bar, crash the glass into her forehead so maybe she’d die. The woman standing next to her was certainly pretty, with a pink lip and wonderfully chocolate-colored eyes. What more did Beatrice Mattel have to lose?

“...Yeah, I would.”

She walks with the woman, thighs causing friction together from being forced in a pink dress that might’ve been too tight around large hips. The mysterious woman guides her to the back of the bar, where the lights are warmed and dimmed and it’s just the three of them. Her wife has bright red hair, curled around her face, and circling her jaw.

“Dela, dear, you’re back, with a barbie pink dream. May I ask your name?”

She seems regal and royal, not someone from this era. She wears a green jumpsuit, one that has a cape in the back. It makes Trixie smile, even if she was going to cry. The blonde thought that she and Katya were going to get married, have each other delicately wrapped up in love, but no, Violet--

“Treasure, we didn’t mean to make you cry.”

She was crying. Tears were streaming down her face, how could Katya hurt her like this? She wipes her tears as quickly as she can, trying not to mess up her intricate makeup.

“No, no, it’s---it’s not you two. I’m Trixie Mattel and my girlfriend of five years is cheating on me.”

It causes silence in the booth before the redhead slips out of her seat and coaxes Trixie to sit down with gentle hands on her shoulders. She wraps her arms around the blonde and although Trixie was never one for hugs, she let the woman engulf her and she sniffled.

“My name is Jinx and that’s Dela, the one who brought you over here.”

Dela was now rubbing her back on the other side of her, while Jinx had her shoulder for Trixie to rest her head on. She felt welcomed and loved by these ladies, who happened to be married. She sniffled again and nodded, before feeling Dela’s fur coat wrap around her.

“You two are really nice, even if you might murder me.”

Laughter is a soft vice that wraps around them all, even making Trixie stop weeping for a second. The blonde turns to Dela, who is watching her with soft eyes. It makes her feel safe, feel watched over, and loved by two complete strangers who don’t know her.

“Sorry if leaning on your partner makes you u-uncomfortable or anything, I just--”

“No, no, no. You need a shoulder to lean on, Trixie. Why would I be uncomfortable when I was the one who invited you over?”

She nods, agreeing with her words. Dela’s hand is warm when they hold hands and it makes her smile, Katya’s hand was always cold and it made her jump sometimes. Katya. Katya---

“Oh dear, you really loved her, didn’t you?”

Trixie sobs now, wailing into Jinx and trembling as the couple engulfs her in love. Her and Violet were friends, they worked together at the same modeling agency, for two different reasons, but together. They were close friends and she never had a problem with Violet. She never had a problem with Katya and Violet, because she had no reason. Trixie knew that they were friends and didn’t care. It would be hypocritical for Trixie to be mad at Katya for something like that when Trixie was the same way with her friends.

“It’s okay, water off a duck’s back. Say it with me, honey.”

“W-Water off a duck’s back…” 

An odd sentence for sure, but it did make Trixie calm down at the visual. A small little duck, dipping in and out of the water, letting the water flow off of its back. She stopped bawling her eyes out, only now shaking between the two.

“Would you like to come back to our place?”

She knew what her answer should have been. Her answer should have been no, a gentle yet firm response. Trixie should have walked out of the bar, gotten a cab back to her apartment building, and talked everything through with Katya. In those five years, Trixie had been nothing but loving and caring towards her. She tended to her wounds, her illness, her needy moments. Katya had done the same, but now there was a rift. 

“I would love to.”

The rest of the night was in shambles. Pink lipsticks were passed around, making for an interesting color on the women. Hands were touching on dresses, under dresses, and soft, smooth skin. Her blonde hair was pulled back, her face was buried. She knew that cheating on Katya made her just as horrible, but it felt so right when Dela was in her front and Jinx was cupping her back. Her lips pushed against Dela’s, tongues familiarizing and fighting. It felt so right when she ground backward into Jinx, hands grasping her hips and the redhead whispering naughts in her ear.

The morning hangover was bearable, curled up between the two in their lush bed. She felt comfortable and welcomed in the cheetah print spread, reaching over the side of the bed to grab her pink purse. She turns on her phone--

(15) 𝙈𝙄𝙎𝙎𝙀𝘿 𝘾𝘼𝙇𝙇𝙎 𝙁𝙍𝙊𝙈 𝙆𝘼𝙏𝙔𝘼

(20) 𝙏𝙀𝙓𝙏𝙎 𝙁𝙍𝙊𝙈 𝙆𝘼𝙏𝙔𝘼

𝙏𝙒𝙄𝙏𝙏𝙀𝙍 𝙉𝙊𝙏𝙄𝙁𝙄𝘾𝘼𝙏𝙄𝙊𝙉𝙎 𝙁𝙍𝙊𝙈 𝙆𝘼𝙏𝙔𝘼

𝙄𝙉𝙎𝙏𝘼𝙂𝙍𝘼𝙈 𝙉𝙊𝙏𝙄𝙁𝙄𝘾𝘼𝙏𝙄𝙊𝙉𝙎 𝙁𝙍𝙊𝙈 𝙆𝘼𝙏𝙔𝘼

𝙎𝙉𝘼𝙋𝘾𝙃𝘼𝙏 𝙉𝙊𝙏𝙄𝙁𝙄𝘾𝘼𝙏𝙄𝙊𝙉𝙎 𝙁𝙍𝙊𝙈 𝙆𝘼𝙏𝙔𝘼

𝙈𝙄𝙎𝙎𝙀𝘿 𝘾𝘼𝙇𝙇 𝙁𝙍𝙊𝙈 𝙋𝙀𝘼𝙍𝙇

𝙏𝙀𝙓𝙏 𝙁𝙍𝙊𝙈 𝙋𝙀𝘼𝙍𝙇

She sighed, checking everything. Katya was wondering where Trixie was, saying how this wasn’t funny, it wasn't a game, she needed to know where she was but then, it came. The truth slipped out in the last voice message, saying how Violet would tell her and what was happening. The voice message was two minutes long, which was two minutes longer than Trixie ever wanted to hear.

Trixie throws her phone, nearly knocking a picture over. She sits up in the bed, shoving her hands into her blonde hair and pulling. It was a coping mechanism from when she was younger, yanking at her hair until it finally was too much pain, but now as an adult with kinks, she didn’t know her limit.

“Hey, hey, hey.”

The voice to her right makes her stop yanking.

“Those pretty blonde curls don’t deserve that. Trixie, dear.”

Jinx watches as she unfolds, beginning to sob openly. Dela wakes up as well, to see Jinx holding Trixie close and the girl sobbing, hands stuck in her hair. Her own heart folds and she holds Trixie’s thigh, and the blonde girl’s eyes turn to her, full of her own hurt. It made Dela choke on air, as tears streamed down her tanned face, rounded cheeks, and firm jaw. 

“Oh, treasure.”

They’re wrapped around Trixie, who is sobbing louder than what they had expected. Jinx breaks away from Trixie, who immediately curls up to Dela and is sobbing still, wailing out her imperfections, which Dela listens to.

The redhead retrieves the phone from the ground, ignoring the chunk of the wall missing from how hard Trixie had thrown it. The phone is still open and is playing a message from ‘Katya’. She listens to it quietly, as Trixie wails in the background. She steps out of the room with Trixie’s phone, going into the bathroom downstairs so nobody could hear her.

“Finally, fucking--Trixie, I was so worried, baby, where--”

“--Who do you think you are? You tell your loving and sweet girlfriend that your little toy would never treat you like that? That you’re leaving her for her friend?”

Silence is her response.

“Listen here, Katya. I really don’t know who you are, nor do I want to. But, Trixie has officially left you. You and her are no longer an item and if I see your blonde hair around New York, I’ll let you know how I feel about you treating her like that.”

“Why do you care?’

“Because my wife and I happen to love her. By the way, thanks for not marrying her! I’ll make sure to.”

Click.

Jinx walks back up the stairs, elegantly as she possibly can when she enters the door. Trixie and Dela are pressed against each other, with Trixie firmly in her lap and kissing her. Her face is still wet from sobbing, but Jinx just smiles at her girls. The blonde pulls back from Dela and turns to Jinx and gives her a smile, making her heart melt.

“Trixie, dear. I broke up with Katya for you.”

Trixie only laughs, but it sounds pained.

“She won’t be contacting you anymore, I promise. But, I have a question for you, dear.”

The blonde turns her head, brown eyes wide. It makes Jinx come forward and cup her cheek, looking to Dela, her wife. The brunette nods, crawling forward to rest her head on Trixie’s shoulder.

“We want you to be a part of this. For now, would you like to be our girlfriend?” 

Trixie nods, she had never done anything polyamorous before. But, she felt equally loved by both Jinx and Dela. It made her feel loved and warm, something Katya had been able to provide, but had ripped away from her.

**Author's Note:**

> this is totally a vent story so! i hope everyone enjoyed it because i certainly loved writing it :) see y’all soon <3


End file.
